Cuando un muerto te habla
by Jimmyreturns
Summary: Hagrid es llevado a Azkaban acusado como el que ataca a los sangre impura de Hogwarts. Allí conocera al que durante un tiempo fue un buscado fugitivo de la ley mágica. ONE-SHOT


_**Cuando un muerto te habla**_

Cuando un muerto te habla

Desde una cabaña, a unos cien metros del inmenso castillo de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, un hombre de gran contextura, con un gran abrigo de piel de topo y una larga barba negra salía a lento paso.

Tenía una expresión de mezcla de terror y tristeza. Murmuraba insultos por lo bajo mientras oía la voz monótona del Ministro de la Magia, Cornelius Fudge, sobre su próximo lugar de residencia, la Prisión de Azkaban.

- Sólo es una simple precaución, Hagrid- le decía el ministro- veremos qué es lo que pasa con los ataques. Si vuelve a suceder algún otro siniestro relacionado con este tema, usted volverá a Hogwarts con una disculpa y una pequeña indemnización, claro está.

McNair cerraba la marcha hacía el fin de los terrenos de Hogwarts apoyando su varita en la región lumbar de Hagrid puesto que no llegaba a la cabeza. Albergaba una sonrisa maníaca en su boca y sus ojos expresaban lujuria aunque se mantenía en silencio.

Hagrid hacía caso omiso al monólogo de Fudge como a los chistes de McNair. Al contrario, Hagrid se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Su cuerpo estaba por salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts pero su mente seguía en su cabaña, junto a Harry y a Ron. Se preguntaba con insistencia si sus pequeños amiguitos habrían captado la pista sobre las arañas.

Estaba seguro que si le habían prestado atención, ellos no descansarían hasta resolver el misterio. No descansarían, no si Dumbledore ya no se hallaba para proteger a Hogwarts. Si la búsqueda de las arañas significaba la cura de Hermione, estaba seguro de que Harry y Ron irían hasta el fin del mundo para desembrollar todo el misterio. También se preocupaba por la reacción de su tan añorada Aragog. Siempre lo había tomado por uno más entre los suyos cuando la visitaba pero no sabía cuán tolerante podía ser ante dos estudiantes del colegio.

Atravesaron finalmente la línea de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Fudge paró su monólogo y se dio vuelta para contemplar a Hagrid, que también se había detenido para no atropellar al ministro. Fudge no podía inquietarse ante la expresión sádica de McNair ya que la corpulencia de Hagrid lo tapaba. Habló tranquilamente con su voz aguda:

- Bueno, bueno, Hagrid. Hasta aquí lo acompaño- dijo con voz aburrida como si llevar hombres al infierno en la tierra, fuera algo que hiciera todos los días.- usted simplemente déjese llevar por McNair y él lo escoltará hasta la prisión de Azkabán en unos segundos. Ya avisé a los Dementores para que lo aguarden en la entrada a la cárcel. Disfrute su estadía- terminó alegremente.

Hagrid posó de mala gana una de sus manos tan grandes como tapacubos en uno de los hombros de McNair, que se dobló en sus rodillas al sentir el peso del hombre.

Una sensación de vacío en su estómago fue el único indicio para Hagrid de que ya no se encontraba en los terrenos de su amado Hogwarts.

Cuando pisó nuevamente el suelo de tierra negra de la tan famosa "Isla Tenebrosa", un frío le penetró por el pecho. La conocida sensación de la presencia de los guardianes de Azkaban lo invadió. Oyó un "crack" y, cuando miró hacía un lado, McNair ya había desaparecido.

Dos pares de manos frías y esqueléticas le produjeron quemazón en sus brazos musculosos, a pesar de su abrigo de piel de topo. Junto a él se encontraban dos Dementores, sólo un poco más altos que él, pero con una fuerza indescriptible. Lo arrastraron por la tierra hasta la entrada de la prisión.

Sabiendo que era mejor hacer las cosas bien, Hagrid comenzó a caminar a la par de los Dementores. Sus pasos resonaban fuertemente en el oscuro pasillo. Sentía que se le desgarraba la piel con el solo contacto de los Dementores, pero de su boca ningún quejido se le escapó.

El pasillo era muy oscuro, sin ventanas ni cuadros. Una humareda flotaba en el aire, traía consigo un hedor capaz de dejar inconsciente a un pobre tejón. En una esquina, vio a tres Dementores juntos, arrinconados muy juntos. Hagrid se preguntó qué estarían haciendo antes de darse cuenta de que estaba preocupado sobre el estado de ánimo de un Dementor.

Finalmente terminó el pasillo. Hagrid y su terrorífica escolta llegaron a un gran salón. A los lados del mismo había un montón de pequeñas celdas de unos dos metros por tres metros. En la mayoría, los reclusos lo observaban con la mirada vidriosa y, de vez en cuando, un hilo de baba caía de la boca de alguno. En otras celdas, los presidiarios estaban en un rincón de su celda, murmurando para sí mismos o para alguna cucaracha solitaria que vagabundeara por allí. En contados casos, los reos lo examinaban evaluadoramente con los ojos entornados. Uno o dos parecieron reconocerlo y parecían muy asombrados, al parecer, por ver a Hagrid en esa pocilga, conducido por dos Dementores. Hagrid no quiso reconocer a ninguno de los presos que lo observaban.

Los Dementores se detuvieron de repente y giraron noventa grados hacia su derecha. Uno de ellos sacó una gran llave de piedra de su ropaje y la introdujo, a tientas, en una cerradura negra y polvorienta. La hizo girar y abrió, con un ruidoso chirrido, la puerta con barrotes. Hagrid entró y echó un ojeada a lo que prometía ser su "habitación" por algún tiempo.

Las paredes laterales eran sólo de barrotes, así que se podía ver las celdas vecinas con facilidad. La única pared maciza era la del fondo de la celda. Tenía unas cuantas rendijas en ella por donde se filtraban unos pequeños rayos pálidos de luna. En el suelo polvoriento, descansaba una pequeña colchoneta con una delgada manta. En una esquina, había un pequeño agujero donde Hagrid interpretó que debía hacer sus necesidades. Tirada a un lado, en el suelo, había una delgada silla de madera que no parecía poder resistir el peso de algo más pesado que un gato pequeño. Esas eran las únicas cosas que había en la celda.

Echó un vistazo a sus celdas vecinas. Estaban igualmente amuebladas como la suya.

En la celda de la derecha, el condenado dormitaba en su colchoneta. Estaba en posición fetal y parecía muerto de frío. Se tapaba con la manta todo lo que podía pero aún seguía con frío. Hagrid, que aún no experimentaba el frío de los Dementores en su totalidad, sintió compasión y estuvo a punto de ofrecerle su abrigo de piel de topo. Pero se detuvo al reconocerlo. Era Augustus Rookwood, un Mortíafgo atrapado hace unos siete años, delatado por otro Mortífago encarcelado. Sabía que gracias a él, el innombrable había podido descubrir información muy valiosa que le había costado la vida de una cuantas familias. Con asco, desvió la mirada de aquel hombre para ver quien ocupaba la celda de la izquierda.

En aquella celda, incluso la colchoneta parecía más desgastada que las demás, y en las puntas le faltaban algunos trozos y había una marca de dientes en ella. El ocupante de aquella celda se encontraba posado en los barrotes que unían las dos celdas, la de él y la de Hagrid. Respiraba acompasadamente y parecía estar dormido profundamente, ajeno al frío que sentía su compañero dos celdas más adelante. Vestía una túnica delgada y muy desgastada por el tiempo. A duras penas se podían distinguir unos dibujos en la espalda de la túnica. Intentó, por unos segundos, distinguir la forma de los dibujos pero sin ningún éxito. Una larga mata de pelo negro muy sucio caía sobre hombros del hombre. Parecía muy delgado y algo débil.

Hagrid no creyó prudente despertarlo puesto que imaginaba que era muy difícil conciliar el sueño. Entre las idas y venidas de los Dementores, el ambiente helado, los gritos de algunos convictos y sus propios pensamientos, seguramente le iba a ser muy difícil dormir.

Poco a poco, unos murmullos se fueron haciendo más y más fuertes en su cabeza. Sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano así que sólo se limitó a ignorar los ya bien audibles aullidos dentro de su cabeza.

Se sentó pesadamente en el suelo, contra la pared. Intentó distinguir la identidad del hombre de la celda izquierda sin éxito. Los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Oyó una voz de un hombre gritar a todo pulmón "¡Muy bien, vete mujer! Yo me quedaré a cuidar a Rubeus. Tu vete con tus monstruosos amigos y no te atrevas a regresar jamás"

Esos recuerdos eran los pocos que tenía de su infancia pero no quería revivir la partida de su madre. Agitó la cabeza y dio un golpe con el puño al suelo.

El hombre de la izquierda dio un respingo. Al parecer, Hagrid lo había despertado.

- Intenta no pensar en nada o, por lo menos, en nada feliz y no sufrirás tanto- dijo con una voz muy ronca que parecía no usarse desde tiempos remotos.

Fue el turno de Hagrid de sobresaltarse y sólo pudo decir un "gracias" muy bajito.  
Pero el hombre volvía a tener la respiración acompasada y no pudo escuchar el agradecimiento de Hagrid.

Varios días pasaron, o eso fue lo que sintió Hagrid. Encontró una manera muy eficaz de descubrir cuando amanecía: cuando los rayos del sol naciente se filtraban por las rendijas de la pared, ni un solo Dementor se paseaba por el pasillo. El ambiente volvía a ser más caluroso, no se oían tantos gritos, como por la noche, y el olor nauseabundo también se disolvía un poco.

Incluso Augustus Rookwood, el preso de la derecha, dejaba de temblar por unos cuantos minutos. De vez en cuando, Hagrid lo descubría observándolo con una avidez casi infrahumana. Rookwood le preguntó, en una ocasión, si no se llamaba Rubeus Hagrid y trabajaba para Dumbledore. Hagrid fue indiferente con él y simplemente le dio la espalda.

El sujeto de la celda de la izquierda no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, es más, ni siquiera se había movido de su posición. Continuaba recostado contra los barrotes que separaban su celda con la de Hagrid. El único movimiento que hacía era el de arrastrarse hasta la puerta de su celda para recoger algo de comida. Pero aún así lo hacía de espaldas así que Hagrid no pudo verle el rostro.

Otra cosa que le sorprendió a Hagrid de Azkaban, o más bien de los presos de Azkaban, fue que no parecían tener ganas de usar el pozo ciego de la celda. Hagrid lo usaba al menos una o dos veces al día pero los demás no se acercaban al suyo en todo el día.

No le era tan fácil dormir tampoco. Primero, por la miserable colchoneta que poseía y, segundo, porque durante la noche, los gritos angustiantes de su cabeza se hacían más potentes, obligando a Hagrid a revivir los peores momentos de su vida. Apenas dormitaba un poco en la salida del sol pero nada más que eso.

Hagrid no creía que pudiera sobrevivir en ese miserable lugar por mucho tiempo más. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los días desde que estaba encarcelado en Azkaban.

Buscó entretenerse con algo: intentó hacer pequeños dibujos o escribir algo con los dedos sobre la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría el suelo de su celda pero no estuvo más que unas horas venciendo a la claustrofobia hasta que la terrible realidad volvió a caer sobre él. Sentía que cada vez que pensaba en algo bueno, no podía volver a regresar a ese pensamiento, como si fuera absorbido por alguna extraña magia en el aire.

Se preguntaba que estaría pasando en Hogwarts. Si Harry y Ron habían encontrado a Aragog y si ella les habría revelado algún secreto. No lo creía posible, sin embargo, puesto que, en el remoto caso que encontraran la hondonada de Aragog, y sus hijos e hijas no los asesinaran antes de preguntar, no creía en la posibilidad de que Aragog fuera a revelarles nada. Si ni siquiera le había dicho nada a él, menos se lo diría a dos humanos desconocidos.

Se dio cuenta, de repente, del efecto que Azkaban estaba provocando en él. Sólo oscuros pensamientos y suposiciones pesimistas inundaban su mente. Poco a poco iba perdiendo los recuerdos de Hogwarts, aunque los de Harry, Ron y Hermione permanecían, rebeldes y obstinados, en algún rincón de su mente, dando batalla para repeler el efecto de los Dementores.

- Te sacarán de aquí, Hagrid, no te preocupes- dijo una voz.

Hagrid se sorprendió mucho. Había olvidado esa voz ronca que le había hablado la noche de su llegada a Azkaban, hace aproximadamente dos semanas. Esa era la voz del preso de su izquierda, ese al que tantas veces había imaginado mirándolo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Hagrid descubriendo que su voz también había enronquecido.

- Los Dementores han recibido noticias frescas. Algún preso quedará libre en poco tiempo. Los Dementores no se acercan a él por miedo a no poder contenerse y absorberle el alma.

Hagrid escuchaba atentamente, consciente de que, en otras palabras, el hombre le decía que los Dementores querían dejarlo más que muerto.

- Tranquilízate, ya han aprendido la lección. Hace poco un Dementor lo hizo con el preso que estaba en tu celda y no le fue muy bien. Ni al preso ni al Dementor.

Hagrid no sabía si debía ponerse contento con aquella siniestra noticia.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí y cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó al final Hagrid.

- Se lo oí murmurar a esa basura de Rookwood. Y estoy aquí por una injusticia de Bartemius Crouch que no quiero revivir ahora.

Hagrid no insistió.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estás aquí?

- No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que estoy desde 1981, pero no sé en que año estamos, ni me interesa saberlo. Tengo cadena perpetua.

- ¿Y cómo te entretienes?

- Presto mucha atención a las actitudes de los Dementores. Para saber las noticias del mundo debes aprender de tus guardianes. Son la única conexión con el exterior.

A Hagrid no le parecía una conversación muy placentera pero entre quedarse callado reviviendo su horrible infancia, y charlar con el reo, prefería charlar con el reo aunque sea de algún tema no muy divertido.

- ¿Aún eres guardabosques en Hogwarts?

- Oh, si. No es lo que siempre soñé ser pero me gusta.

- Algún día te darán el puesto de profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- ¿Cómo sabes que....?

- Digamos que nos conocemos- interrumpió.

- ¿Tu eres servidor del innombrable?

- No, yo no soy siervo de una escoria que intenta matar al que se le cruce por el camino. Matar por diversión, limpiar la pureza de la sangre cuando él ni siquiera es un sangre pura. Voldemort no se merece que nadie lo siga. Ni siquiera se merece que los magos teman decir su nombre.

- Yo... disculpa, no quise ofenderte.

- Oye, ¿sabes que fue de Harry Potter?- preguntó de repente como si hubiera recordado algo.

Hagrid no estaba del todo seguro de que repudiara a Voldemort así que respondió con cautela.

- Claro, está en segundo año. Tiene amigos, vive feliz.

- Oh, ¿tiene verdaderos amigos?

- Claro, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger- respondió Hagrid con algo más de confianza, aunque en voz baja. No creía conveniente hablar de Harry Potter en un lugar infestado de seguidores de Voldemort.

- ¿No es hijo de Arthur y Molly Weasley? Esa es una buena familia- terminó con algún dejo de nostalgia- y Granger... Granger... no lo conozco. ¿Es un apellido Muggle verdad?

- Eh, si. Creo que sí.

La conversación acabó tan de repente como comenzó. Ni Hagrid ni su interlocutor volvieron a cruzar palabra por unos días, hasta que una tarde, llego un Dementor y abrió la celda de Hagrid.

- Te vas... – Susurro, y de su boca exhaló un aliento putrefacto.

Hagrid se levantó de un salto entre sorprendido y temeroso, y sólo echó una mirada hacia atrás para ver al preso.

- Sabes, Hagrid- dijo de repente, como si se hubiera percatado en el momento preciso de que Hagrid lo estaba observando- ahora recuerdo que tenía tres amigos. Bah, sólo dos en realidad. Uno es un traidor que se pasó al bando de Voldemort, y por su culpa mi otro amigo murió. Ese era el que yo más apreciaba, aunque no me olvido aún en este lugar del tercero.

Hagrid tardó unos momentos en responder, y cuando lo hizo, uso una voz mucho más tomada que de costumbre.

- ¿Sabes? Me hiciste recordar a Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, y James Potter...

El Dementor empujó a Hagrid hacia la salida, pero él pudo vislumbrar una sonrisa entre el enmarañado y sucio pelo del presidiario.


End file.
